Since its inception in 1980, the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource has continuously offered state-of-the art cell sorting and analysis capabilities to the members of the SKCCC. These services are provided in a timely, flexible and affordable manner to Cancer Center members from across the entire medical campus. The resources provided by the Flow Core are not a duplication of those available elsewhere, and range from basic two color analyses, to complex sorting experiments involving up to 14 colors and 16 discrete parameters. Since the last renewal, the Flow Core has undergone the most dramatic update in its history. Specifically, the Core has acquired several new instruments, including two new high-end sorters. Both of these are high-speed, 14 color / 16 parameter Facs Aria units. The second unit is housed in a custom BSL-3 BioPROtect 111 Bio-Containment Enclosure, permitting users to sort un-fixed human cells under applicable CDC guidelines. The Core has also been relocated to a new, custom-designed physical space, a 1400 square ft. suite of three rooms on the fourth floor of the SKCCC Cancer Research Building (CRBI). Also, a new analysis unit, a special order research platform (SORP) LSR-II, with enhanced flow rates and detection capabilities has been added. Perhaps most significantly, two new experienced and dedicated personnel have been hired. Ms. Ada Tam serves as the Resource Manager; and Mr. Richard (Lee) Blosser who serves as co-manager and training Director. Their respective roles will be further detailed below. However, it should be noted that the Core now has the resources to provide training on each of the analysis units, cell sorting services, as well as back-end analysis assistance. Lay: Flow cytometry, is a method of sorting and measuring types of cells by fluorescent labeling of markers on the surface of the cells. It is sometimes referred to as FACS (Fluorescent Activated Cell Sorting) analysis.